DynamoRox4Sure
DynamoRox4Sure, also known as Dynamo's Pizza '''or just '''Dynamo, is a commentator who started commentaries in June 2014. He tends to act happy, sometimes mellow and somewhat sarcastic in his commentaries, but sometimes switches to an angry persona if necessary. History He originally started Youtube as a Let's Player in the summer of 2013, but quit due to getting bored of it and his videos not getting any attention. In the same year, Dynamo gained a small interest in commentaries after watching a few of Pikachu0Z's commentaries, particularly his commentaries on Chris Chan and Joshua8428. In June 2014, Dynamo uploaded a commentary on Gligar13Vids onto his alternate channel, DynamoIs4Real, which is now his main channel for uploading videos. The video in question was heavily criticized by Rion "Rhino" Mills, nesmario123, and SuperEpicClay. Dynamo later uploaded two commentaries on SnackCakes2008 and two commentaries on Jared Milton before realizing that his commentaries were pointless. Dynamo uploaded one commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64's video on SuperEpicClay before retiring. Despite this, he still remained active in the commentary community. During this time, Dynamo tried out other ideas, such as making a series called Weird Moments in (Nintendo) Commercials, which was inspired by JonTron's 'Top 10 Video Game Commercials.' However, just like Let's Plays, Dynamo grew bored of it and abandoned the idea. However, in Fall 2014, Dynamo returned with another commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64, this one being a commentary on his review of SammyClassicSonicFan, which received a positive feedback. He began to become more noticed as a commentator as early as February 2015. In July 2015, he became a member of Federation of the Exalted, along with becoming a member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves in November 2015 before the two groups merged together in December 2015. He later left ODD and rejoined FOX in May 2016 during the groups revival. Current Avatars Avatars that he plans on using in the future or again. Bolded are main avatars. * Mega Charizard X (Pokémon X and Y) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) * Roy (Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) * Doopliss (''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)'' * Lisia (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * Vivian (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) * Hoopa (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * Nidoking (Pokémon Red and Blue) * Fury/Dogold (Power Rangers Dino Charge/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Camilla (Fire Emblem: Fates) * Octavia (MLP: FiM) * Nekomaru Nidai (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) * Mahiru Koizumi (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) * Zangoose (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) * Drapion (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) * Quilava (Pokémon Gold and Silver) * Excadrill (Pokémon Black and White) * Gosei Knight (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) * Vaati (The Legend of Zelda) * Dragonranger (Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger) * Brendan (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) * Raphael (TMNT 2012) * Kagetane Hiruko (Black Bullet) * Lusamine (Pokémon Sun and Moon) * Kyoryu Silver (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Alolan Sandslash (Pokémon Sun and Moon) Avatars No Longer in Use Avatars that he has decided to stop using *Newtralizer (TMNT 2012) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Azurill (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) non-commentary videos *L (Death Note) *Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Elesa (Pokémon Black (2) and White (2) *Mismagius (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Commentaries ''List of commentaries by DynamoRox4Sure '' List of People Commentated on in Full Commentaries * Gligar13Vids (Mega Charizard X) -unlisted- * SnackyCakes2009 (twice) (Mega Charizard X both times) -both unlisted- * Jared Milton (twice) (Mega Charizard X both times) -both unlisted- * Crash Bandicoot 64 (twice) (Ragna the Bloodedge 1st time, the Newtralizer 2nd time) * TheGRVOfLightning (Meta Knight) * ToonLinkPlush64 (Larry Koopa) * LITD Studios! (Lisia) * Eddy the Scammer (Ragna the Bloodedge) * Lance 1000 (two parts) (Hoopa 1st part, L 2nd part) * Seck Boi (Nidoking) * Halofan hp00 (Co-op with George Raccoon) (Fury) * JuniorMint Otter (Mismagius) * CommentJack (Co-op with 8363MTR & two full commentaries) (Larry Koopa, Roy and Kyoryu Silver) * Doodletones (Co-op with TheFieryHenry) (Nekomaru Nidai) * Zero Shock (Elesa) * Blaze The Movie Fan (Vivian) * Joe Olson (Mega Charizard X) * ThatsSoNice (Doopliss) * Kurome Towa and SereousGamer33 (Alolan Sandslash) * Azelf101 (Mega Charizard X) (Joke) List of People Commentated on in One Shots * TheZekroms (Vivian) * Leafy Green Productions (Roy) * Commentarian (Lusamine) People he co-oped with *George Raccoon *8363MTR *TheFieryHenry People that Have Commentated on him * DarkAgumon * CommentJack * Derterifii Sucks * Halofan hp00 * Moonman Commentaries Personal Life Dynamo was born on November 6, 1996 and is a high school graduate. He is currently looking for a job at the moment and hopes to attend college in the future, wishing to become a technician, although he's not entirely sure of what exactly. Trivia * He has been to Chris Chan's hometown. He cites that it's pretty boring. * One of his favorite game series is Pokémon, hence why he has so many Pokémon avatars. * His favorite game of all time is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. * He likes to collect action figures and other types of toys, his favorites being Pokémon, Power Rangers and Super Sentai, and Lego Bionicle. * He is a big fan of rap and hard rock, with his favorite rappers including Eminem, Kanye West, Aesop Rock, Kendrick Lamar, and Drake, and his favorite bands being Journey, Queen, Judas Priest, and Black Sabbath. * One of his most common gags among commentators is his obsession with Mountain Dew Baja Blast. * TheFieryHenry, Pikmintric, 8363MTR, Zumpano, Mike J., Boonslayer, and George Raccoon are his best friends. * He jokingly calls himself the commentary community's biggest egotist. * He also goes by Dynamo's Pizza, a nickname that was initially created by Mike J. as a joke. External Links Youtube Channel Zippcast Channel Twitter Ask.fm Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Power Rangers/Sentai Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:MLP Commentators Category:American Commentators Category:Wikians Category:Fire Emblem Commentators